White Enchanted Roses
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: AU A handsome, yet cruel, prince cursed to look like his inner nature gets a surprise in the form of a shy outcast from a judgmental village stumbling into his life and possibly become the key to breaking his curse, albeit reluctant on both sides. Namora


**Karin: Hey everyone! Since it's my birthday today, I decided to write this because it struck me as a good idea. I hope you enjoy. **

**Title: **White Enchanted Roses  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Sora/Namine  
**Genre(s): **Fantasy/Romance  
**Summary: **AU A handsome, yet cruel, prince cursed to look like his inner nature gets a surprise when a shy outcast from a judgmental village stumbles into his life and possibly end his curse, though unwillingly on both sides… or at least at first that is XD. Based off of Beauty and the Beast.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"_The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye but found by the heart." _

—Unknown

_

* * *

_

_Ah, hello there. You've come just in time my friend. _

_For what, you ask? Why, for the story of course. _

_A story? Yes, my friend, I am going to tell you a story. You are shaking your head at me—is it because you believe you are too old for a story? _

_I assure you, my friend, no one is too old for a story. No matter what age, stories never have age-limiters. _

_Now you're furrowing your brow at me in confusion and disbelief, as if my words are completely alien to you. What? Are you afraid others will think you childish just because you are listening to a simple fable I want to share? _

_Well let me tell you something, my friend, because you seem like a nice person—those others are foolish. _

_Sigh… alright, let us make a deal then, shall we? I will begin my story, and if you don't like it, you may leave. However, if you do like what I share with you so far, you may stay to your heart's content and listen. _

_Regardless, my friend, I will still sit here and tell. Your presence does not matter for me to weave words and whisper secrets of plot. _

_Now… how shall I begin…? After all, many stories begin with "Once upon a time"… but I fear that the only phrase that will fit this beginning is basically that, for it _was_ once upon a time. _

_Is this story real you ask? Did it actually happen? Well, to be honest, I am not sure myself. Too much time and little record has allowed this legend to become that: a legend. A fairytale if you will. _

_Why do you grimace? Oh, I understand—you think this will be one of those "beautiful princess" tales meeting a charming handsome prince and falling in love and saving a kingdom from an evil witch. They defeat the witch and live happily ever after. _

_I'm sorry for letting out a chuckle at that, but I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me. It's just that you are wrong about this story. Yes, it is a fairytale, but I promise you that this story is not about beautiful princesses or evil witches. _

_This story has a deeper meaning. One I hope by the end you will see it for yourself. Yes, I will relent, there is a prince, but what would you say if I told you he was anything but charming or handsome? What if I were to say he was cruel, and that not a happy princess but a shy, bookish peasant girl had to deal with him? _

_Ah… I see I have your interest now. Would you like me to keep going? Very well. _

_But before I begin my tale, my friend, please keep this message in mind: _

_Beauty can be found anywhere, even in the darkest depths of the abyss… _

* * *

Now let us begin…

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. _

* * *

"Where are my presents?" a little boy demanded impatiently. His fingers tapped onto the wooden arms of his chair in frustration while he sat unhappily in the parlor. Why did servants have to be so slow? Shouldn't they be faster? They were, after all, servants. They were there to do his bidding; so, therefore, they should be faster.

Maybe he could order more speed out of them… that works.

Huffing his brown bangs out of his face, his blue eyes glared at the first servant to approach him. He was one of his attendants that his parents had set up for him since birth.

"Oh, come now, your highness. It wouldn't hurt to be a bit patient. We are only human…" he told the young boy, the other servants cringing back. He was one of the few who actually had guts to say something like that to the prince. If it was anyone else, they'd probably be beheaded or thrown in the dungeon.

As expected, the young boy bristled at his attendant's suggestion. The whole statement sounded completely ludicrous to his young mind. Being one to speak his mind—as that trait assisted him in getting anything he wanted—he told his attendant so.

"Human? Don't be absurd! Servants aren't humans! They're servants!" the boy barked at the man, who let out a sigh and a strained smile, but nonetheless let the boy's insult go. "And what's taking you all so long? I command you to go faster!"

_

* * *

_

_But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. _

* * *

Suddenly, a servant came running down the hall, almost tripping as he skidded to a stop. His white hair—despite his young age—frazzled and his posture was nervous and frantic, obviously his news would not set well with the young master.

"What is it?" the boy demanded, gazing at the short man menacingly. If they took any longer, the prince swore he would order them all to be in a dungeon before the night ended.

"Ah! Sire! Didn't see you there, hehe." he let out a slightly hysteric chuckle and twiddled with his fingers. "Erm… someone requests your audience at the door…"

At the statement, the boy's eyebrow rose in skepticism. At this hour? Who in there right mind would intrude upon him like this?

"Well, who is it?" the prince questioned sharply. This caused the short man to jump a bit while the attendant looked upon him with sympathy.

"It's uh… well, it's difficult to say, but…"

"Spit it out already!" the prince snared at the white haired man.

"Anoldwomanisdemandingtoseeyou!" in his fright, the servant spluttered all the words out together in a jumbled heap. Cowering for a second, he shut his eyes tight afraid that the prince will be even angrier with his blabbering.

"An old woman…?" the prince repeated. "Tell her to go away then."

"We tried, Sire! But she won't take no for an answer! She keeps saying she must see you! It is urgent." the servant explained himself.

"Ugh! Must I do everything around here? You're all so useless!" the prince got up from his chair and made his way towards the gigantic doors that were the entrance and exit to his beautiful castle. Not even his mission stopped the swell of pride in his chest when he saw the magnificent sculptures and wonderful art. He was young, but he knew greatness and beauty when he saw it. If its appearance was appealing, then obviously it would be related to beauty. It was a simple concept, but one he followed. Only beautiful things were allowed in his castle. Anything ugly would naturally be disposed of.

When the prince finally reached the enormous double doors of his castle, he opened them only to cringe back in disgust at what he saw.

This woman… this _creature _before him looked as if she hadn't bathed in days… perhaps weeks! Her clothes were moth-ridden and dirtier than mud and her back had a hunch to it. Her face wasn't better—it was worse, the prince concluded. Wrinkles and lever-spots along with a lazy eye. Her white hair was barely there and she had a couple of bald spots. It took every inch of self-control on the prince's part to not throw up right there at such a revolting specimen.

"Please, sir." she began in a raspy voice. Her voice was weak, obviously from the cold and horrible conditions against her aging body. "Please give me respite from this chilling night. Only for one night, and I shall give you this rose." with that, she held up a simple red rose to his eyelevel.

_

* * *

_

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. _

_But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. _

* * *

"Tch. I don't need any rose! Go bother someone else's door, old hag!" the prince told her, hastily dismissing her in order to no longer having to bear to gaze upon her appearance in abhorrence.

"Oh sir, don't be like that." the woman implored him, not to be deterred by his hostility and disrespect. "After all, beauty is not only found on the outside, but it can be found very well on the inside. Sometimes, you'll find, that inner beauty is even _better_ than outer beauty. Appearances aren't always what they seem, my good sir." she told him.

The handsome young lad only glared at her folly. What was with her foolish talk? Was she delirious too? Inner beauty being better than outer beauty is absurd! There was no such thing as inner beauty! If it was beautiful, then it was beautiful!

_Crazy wretched hag! _the prince thought in distain with a sneer. _First she comes to my door looking like that and then she lectures me with her ridiculous folly! I've had enough of this silliness! _

_

* * *

_

_And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. _

_The Prince tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. _

* * *

"Away you hag! Knock again and you'll be sitting in a rat-infested and even colder prison cell!" and with that, the prince slammed the doors in her face.

The night air blew around the old woman in a sense of forbidding. She was quiet and gave no reaction to the insults she had received from such a spoiled little boy.

Just then, the rose she held in her wrinkled and pale grip began to glow casting a pinkish red lantern in the night. The wind currents became harsher and the old woman was engulfed in the light.

Meanwhile, the prince was walking away from the double doors, intent on yelling at his servants for their stupidity, but fell to the ground at the shock wave that made his doors burst wide open. Blue eyes stared at the entrance in surprise when he caught sight of the old woman who he had sent away.

However, the old woman was not an old woman anymore. In fact, her appearance before him now was that of a young woman. A beautiful young woman with flawless skin and smooth brown hair in a braid along with vibrant eyes of emerald. Her full lips had a frown upon her features and her clothes were no long a moth-eaten cloak, but a fabulous pale pink and white dress.

"You boy, have much to learn about life." she said, the glow around her soft now. "You are spoiled rotten and you have no compassion for others. You are selfish and only care about your own well-being."

At her statements, the prince seemed to come out of his stupor. His eyes widened in horror when he realized with fear that this old woman was actually an enchantress. Usually magical beings didn't associate themselves with humans, which made them rare to encounter, but that doesn't mean they didn't exist. And it was common knowledge among humans, if you anger a magical being, you will most likely end up being sorry for your mistake.

So sucking up his pride, the prince scrambled to make amends to the stunning lady for if he didn't then she would do a lot worse to him than what he did earlier to her.

"P-please! I'm sorry! I-I didn't know w-who you were—"

"Silence!" she commanded.

_

* * *

_

_And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. _

* * *

"I will not hear empty words from you, boy." the enchantress scolded him blatantly. "Instead, I will do action to teach you a lesson. It is time for you to learn my words of before, and you will learn not by lecture—but by your own experience." she explained sternly, taking out her wand. The prince's eyes widened and he fell to his knees, practically begging her to spare him.

"I-I meant no disrespect—!"

"I don't care what you meant and what you didn't mean." the enchantress said simply and pointed her wand at him, muttering an incantation. "It is the time for you to _learn_."

Suddenly, the prince screamed in agony. His body withered on the floor as he felt white-hot pain sear through him. Morphing his bones and making his skin feel aflame. Tears of pain escaped his eyes and his cries of suffering echoed on every castle wall.

The servants, hearing the yells of their prince, all came to investigate the commotion hurriedly. When they reached the foyer, nevertheless, they let out a symphony of collective gasps, screams of fright, and gaping mouths in shock.

There before them was their young master, but instead of the young boy they had served standing before them, something else entirely was there. Where smooth skin once was, heavy brown fur appeared along with a wolfish type of appearance. Two horns were atop the head and a bushy tail stuck out from the pants of the monster's clothes. Clawed paws were in the place of un-calloused hands, and sharp teeth were in the mouth where straight pearly whites once have been.

While the servants were absorbing in the sight, the enchantress whirled on them.

"And you all should be ashamed to have him become the nasty way he is. I don't see it fit to only punish him when you all could've taken a stand." another incantation and they too were transformed. With a satisfied nod, she then set to cast a spell on the castle and the area around it. Now everything revealed its true colors to anyone who came to see it.

_

* * *

_

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the best concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. _

_The rose, she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom unto his eighteenth year. _

* * *

"Please Sire, it's not healthy to be cooped up like this…" his attendant, despite his also cursed form, tried to have the young prince feel a bit better about their situation, even if that seemed impossible concerning the circumstances.

The two of them were in the master's bedroom. The once beautiful room was in shreds and lots of furniture was destroyed—no doubt from the prince's many temper tantrums since they were cursed, the attendant mused absently—all of the castle in fact had a demonic and dark feel to it. The magnificent art was now quite frightening. Showing the castle's true nature indeed.

Or at least the true nature of the one who owned it, according to the enchantress.

"I don't feel like it." the prince, now beast, said sullenly. Well, at least sullen was better than anger, the attendant thought with hope.

"Oh come now. It is actually a pretty decent day. Don't you want some fresh air?" the attendant tried to sway him.

"That's what the balcony is for." a little irritation came into this reply; nevertheless, the attendant decided to keep going.

"Yes, but you don't even use that. What harm could it do to go outside for a bit?"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because the next thing that happened was a loud roar coming from the beast and his hateful blue eyes—the one thing that hadn't changed about him—glared at the attendant.

"Harm? Well, it would certainly be harmful to let the world see such a hideous beast!" he gestured to the only unbroken mirror in his room… before he caught sight of his appearance and broke that one too with another roar.

"You know, if you keep this up, sire, then you'll end up breaking the mirror the enchantress gave you too…" the attendant reminded with a bit of nervous humor. That seemed to have calmed the beast down a bit as he gazed upon one of the tokens the enchantress left him. Smart woman seemed to have known he would've done this so she gave him the small mirror to be able to look outside into the world for he couldn't. Anything he wanted could be summoned as an image if he commanded, except what he used to look like or what any of his servants once looked like.

"_To remind you of what normalcy you lost, boy" _she had said.

Sadistic woman…

His blue eyes then shifted towards the floating, glowing rose on top of the small circular table where the mirror was. It was covered by a glass case so no harm could come to it. Seeing the master's gaze, the attendant gave a small smile in which he hoped would cheer the boy up.

"There is hope, young master. Don't forget that the enchantress gave us hope to reverse this."

_

* * *

_

_If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return before the last petal fall, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. _

* * *

At the attendant's words, the beast snorted bitterly. Of course he remembered the condition to become human again. That woman practically taunted it to him.

"_Now boy, I realize that girls aren't your main priority at your age, but if you want to be human again, you're going to have to suck it up. Who knows? You might even thank me for this someday." _the enchantress smiled after she was finished explaining the method on to breaking his curse.

Fat chance in hell he would ever be grateful for _this_.

"A false hope, at best." the beast retorted annoyed from thinking about that accursed woman. "We might as well forget about our old lives because I don't see the alternative happening any time soon. That woman wouldn't have wished for anything else probably." the beast sneered, destroying yet another piece of furniture.

_

* * *

_

_As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope. _

_For who could ever learn to love a beast…? _

* * *

End of Prologue

**

* * *

**

**Karin: Okay, that probably sucked, but I hope you all liked it anyway. It's only the prologue after all so it only deals with Sora turning into a beast… I still can't believe I made Sora a spoiled brat, but he'll get better, and maybe hopefully I can add in some of his actual character. **

**Anyway, next chapter we have our favorite artist show up! I hope you all liked this and yes, I realized I changed the prologue to say eighteen instead of twenty-one. The reason I did that is because I turned eighteen today so it's like a theme. There will be eighteen chapters and will be updated on the eighteenth of a month. **

**Also, just so you know. This won't be exactly like the movie. I'm going to add in a lot of different scenes and such. While some things will be like the movie, I want to vary the story too so it's not exactly like the movie, and therefore, should make a better read. **

**Hope you leave a review. They are always highly appreciated. **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
